


Mello y Near, sentados bajo un árbol...

by heilburger



Series: feels like home | translated works [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack Fic, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, No Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilburger/pseuds/heilburger
Summary: Al fin y al cabo no todo es predecible, mucho menos las pelotas de fútbol y Mello.





	Mello y Near, sentados bajo un árbol...

**Mello y Near, sentados bajo un árbol...**

* * *

 

Near no era un muchacho problemático, pero de alguna manera se ha visto envuelto en situaciones complicadas, incluso cuando ha tratado de hacer todo a su alcance para mantenerse en sus propios asuntos. Se pregunta si fue su culpa, por no verlo venir, pero como al fin y al cabo no todo es predecible, mucho menos las pelotas de fútbol y Mello.

De todas formas, ya estaba al tanto de que salir al patio no le traía buenos resultados. No le gustaba el deporte que requería excesos de movimiento físico y ponerse a merced de los elementos -lluvia, sol, frío- rara vez le proporcionaba la satisfacción que la soledad y calma experimentada puertas hacia dentro le daban. Por lo tanto, esas ocasiones eran contadas, en el mejor de los casos. Y hubiesen sido inexistentes, de haber podido opinar al respecto.

Un soleado día de Julio, recordó por qué debe uno tener su propio juicio en mayor estima que el de otra gente. Los huérfanos debían tomar una clase de religión a Nivel Universal, algo a lo que Near no encontraba utilidad, puesto que cada uno podía buscar su inclinación religiosa por su propia cuenta, si llegaba a ser necesario. Agreguemos a las ya desagradables circunstancias, el que la clase de hoy se llevaría a cabo en la capilla, presumiblemente para tratar los íconos religiosos dispuestos en su interior. Para ir a la Iglesia, era necesario cruzar un largo patio tras la escuela, caminando, al aire libre, bajo el sol ardiente, entre otras cosas que Near hubiese preferido evitar, tales como la hierba crujiente bajo sus pies al caminar por el borde del patio, cuidadosamente evadiendo al grupo de muchachos que jugaban fútbol. Un rápido rastreo de la ubicación de cada huérfano, le mostró que Mello no estaba todavía con ellos, por lo que el juego era todavía inofensivo.

También hizo lo posible por evitar a un par de muchachitos separados, al borde de la cerca del campo, uno de los cuales tenía una pelota de fútbol fuertemente apretada entre sus manos, además de una expresión facial convenientemente homicida mientras que observaba el desarrollo del juego. Seguramente serían los que llegaron demasiado tarde como para participar en la selección de los equipos o directamente, no habían tenido la oportunidad de ser escogidos para formar parte de ninguno. Si su teoría resultaba correcta, Near estaba convencido de que habría por lo menos un motivo coherente para tales exclusiones. Cuando le faltaban unos diez metros para llegar hasta la entrada de la capilla, esa razón fue volando en su dirección, rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

Lo primero y lo segundo que exigió conocer su mente, fue qué era y por qué se las tomaba con él, así ni bien fue capaz de registrar que algo se dirigía directamente a su cabeza. Admite que no se distingue por tener los reflejos más rápidos de éste mundo, pero los hechos son hechos: el motivo de que algo fuese a golpearlo, se encontraba en la pésima puntería de uno de esos chicos dejados aparte. Probablemente el qué, era una pelota de fútbol.

Oyó algunos gritos, del otro lado del campo. Razonó, barajando las circunstancias. Al mismo tiempo, algo le pegó del otro lado. Supuso que era otra pelota e internamente se quejó de la injusticia de sus compañeros, a los que no les bastaba con un solo golpe. Piernas cortas, que no coincidían con el resto del cuerpo (pero que algún día se desarrollarían lo suficiente) y largo cabello dorado (que acabó derramado sobre la cara de Near). ¿Qué clase de pelota contaba con todo eso? Dieron contra el suelo. Una figura andrógena que conocía, demasiado holgado el atuendo con que se vestía, y de donde terminaba su camiseta negra, colgaba un cascabel. Near pensó que el brazo con el que lo había derribado, era afeminado.

Respiraba el aliento de Mello, cabeza a penas alzada, nariz contra nariz.

—Salvé tu pequeño trasero.

Una mueca en desagrado, ojos negros que se desvían.

Near iba a contestar "Naturalmente", pero supo que Mello podría tomárselo a sarcasmo, por lo que estaba a punto de replicar " _Seh_ ", cuando reaccionó al hecho de que su mano estaba donde se terminaba el pantalón de Mello. Su boca sólo tuvo fuerza para pronunciar:

—Saturalmenteh…

—Estructurado, como siempre.

Mello se rió y algunas hebras de cabello dorado resbalaron sobre los labios de Near.

 _Tu aliento huele a chocolate_ , la estupefacción permitió pensar sólo en esa respuesta, que de nada serviría para hacer conversación. Lo mejor era callar, en especial ahora que una multitud de huerfanitos los rodeaba, señalándoles con curiosidad a ambos.

—¡Near y Mello están haciendo el amor! — Gritó uno de ellos.

—A ver, ¿Cómo es? ¡Quiero ver!

—¡Deja les tomo una foto!

—¿Y te vas a masturbar mientras que la miras?

—Creo que…¡Si, se están dando un beso francés!

—Nunca pensé que Near se dejaría hacer esa clase de cosas en público…

Near tragó en seco y se apartó el cabello de Mello del rostro (le había entrado en la boca, que tenía abierta), se puso de pie, casi llevándolo por delante y se obligó a entrar a la Iglesia, a una velocidad que se podría considerar, la de un caminante casual.

—Es la primera vez que lo veo corriendo. — Llegó a escuchar, antes de que la puerta se azotara a sus espaldas.

Tanto escándalo por una caminata casual.

La sensación de la tela de los vaqueros que pertenecían a Mello no se iba de los dedos de Near, al igual que el dolor en su espalda y más abajo, junto con los rastros de hierba en su pijama. No se encontraba neutral. Ni siquiera feliz. Todos se rehusaban a dejarlo solo, por lo que no podía tranquilizarse. Hasta su cuarto preferido estaba infestado con huérfanos hambrientos de chismes y era el que tenía menos visitantes frecuentes. Por la tarde, ese Near cansado de tanto escándalo se topó con dos no-invitados a la sala de juegos: un pelirrojo con muchas pecas, llamado Otelo, cuarto en Wammy´s House (pero de haber un concurso del "Peor Acné en el Orfanato" seguramente habría salido primero con honores) y Andrómeda, una laucha de Biblioteca, con anteojos de culo de botella, cabello largo y resignada sin pelear siquiera, muchos años atrás, ante la vista de lo que significaría todo aquello.

—Miren, ahí va el Casanova.

Near había aparecido en el marco de la puerta con una caja de rompecabezas bajo el brazo.

 _Y me lo dice Cara de Cráter. Por si fuera poco_. Mello estaba constantemente buscando excusas para caerle de golpes a Otelo. Con frecuencia, Near prestaba demasiada atención a las conversaciones entre él y Matt. Y como hoy experimentaba una rabia poco usual hacia ese crío en particular…

—Buenas tardes. — Se limitó a saludar.

—Corre el rumor de que fuiste atrapado en el parque frente a la Iglesia, en medio de un acto poco decoroso. Ni más ni menos que con Mello. — Andrómeda no se molestó en levantar la vista de su libro para burlarse.

—¡Por si eso fuera poco, delante de la Iglesia! ¿Sabes? ¡Has de ser castigado por Dios, pecador! — Agregó Otelo, dramáticamente.

—Basta. Una pelota venía a pegarme en la cabeza. Mello evitó que me hiciera daño, sin ahorrarme cierto dolor; fue una ayuda y nada más. Caímos juntos, luego de que me derribara. Es todo.

No estaban interesados en creerle siquiera. Era la frase del día y todos reaccionaban igual. Andrómeda dobló una página.

—Muy amable de su parte, ¿no te parece?

—¿Vas a ir a su dormitorio hoy, para expresarle tu inmensa gratitud? Sería lo mejor.

—Me tomas el pelo y no me gusta. — Near no deseaba mostrar que estaba enojado, así que trató de controlar su tono de voz.

Otelo hizo sonar sus nudillos, dando a entender que no estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado esa oportunidad para divertirse.

—Es menos peligroso que meterse con Mello. No puedo dejarlo pasar, a pesar de que estoy consciente de que debe ser difícil para ti, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Eso significa que no has terminado de darte el gusto? — Near tenía un orgullo que proteger.

— Casi.— al instante, gritó: —¡Falta la canción!

—No es necesario…-Pero era tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Near y Mello se besan bajo un árbol! Primero viene el amor, luego el matrimonio, por último los bebés…

Si Near hubiera tenido que explicar cuán grotesco y ridículo resultaba el "tema" en cuestión, no habría encontrado palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. En especial porque no era obligatorio ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la verdadera gracia caía en que las personas a las cuales se les dirigía no estuviesen presentes, y, obviamente, no era algo que se hacía en presencia del embromado. Sin embargo, Andrómeda no lo dejó interrumpir.

—Se te olvida media letra. Además de que es físicamente imposible: Near y Mello no podrían tener hijos de ninguna forma convencional, al menos.

Para mantener su cordura intacta, Near contemplo la posibilidad de taparse los oídos con las manos, pero una curiosidad morbosa comenzó a invadirlo.

—¡Pero eso no es todo! Sus hijos serán alcohólicos…

Andrómeda y Otelo eran ridículos. O eso fue lo que en ese momento pensó Near.

—¿Near y Mello con bebés adictos a esas bebidas? ¡Sí! Amo cómo suena.— Otelo no parecía cansado de su broma.

—¿Y cómo serían físicamente?

Andrómeda estaba demasiado entretenida con el tema. Near, por primera vez en toda su vida, quiso terminar con dos existencias humanas. Otelo no parecía tener mucho que pensar para responderle.

—Nacería armando rompecabezas y comiendo chocolate.

—Aunque ya dejé en claro que no sería posible físicamente, hipotéticamente, ¿quién cargaría el feto? — Tanto le importaba saber eso a la niña, que cerró su libro.

—No veo a Mello permitiendo que limiten sus libertades colocándole un niño en el estómago, ni engordando mientras se descontrola su vejiga y lo patean en las costillas.

—Tienes razón. — Otelo estaba tan inmerso en esa loca conversación, que hasta parecía olvidar que Near seguía en el cuarto. —Va a tener que parirlo Near. La ropa que tiene va a disimular el vientre. No va a necesitar ropa nueva, por ejemplo y le gusta pasar los días sin hacer realmente nada.

—Cuando no tengo un hijo en las entrañas comiéndose mis tripas, por supuesto. — Near habló demasiado alto, pero de cualquier modo no le hicieron caso, algo que hizo crecer su enojo.

— ¿Y la boda?¿Quién usaría el vestido?

—Mello es más de hacer esas cosas y como Near tendrá los bebés, lo veo bastante justo.

Near no estuvo de acuerdo con ese punto, a pesar de que decidió no alzar la voz para aclararlo. Se limitó a escucharles, sabiendo que nada interferiría ese fluido intercambio de palabras carentes sentido.

—Pero si no obligáramos a Near para que se arregle y use algún traje elegante, se pondrá un pijama en el día más importante de su vida. Y ni hablar de Mello: no podría usar blanco. Dicen que hizo el amor con Matt en más de una ocasión y no se puede ir de blanco si ya no eres virgen.

Otelo empezó a reírse.

—Mello tiene sus propios gustos. Seguro que se va a poner un vestido negro. — Su expresión se hizo repentinamente seria, cayendo su sonrisa en una sola línea inexpresiva.— Mejor olvidarnos de éstas ideas. ¿Hijos de Mello y Near? ¿Sabes lo inteligentes que serían? Ninguno de nosotros volvería a tener esperanza de ser L. nunca. Para lograr una mínima posibilidad, tendría que introducirme en su alcoba y matarlos mientras duermen.

—Pensé que el niño sería alcohólico. — Le interrumpió Near, ante la mirada atónita de cada uno. Como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de que de que continuaba en la misma habitación. —La ingestión de bebidas de esa clase haría sus procesos mentales mucho más lentos de lo normal, por lo cual tendrías suerte y no te verías obligado a cometer el horrible acto de dar muerte a una indefensa bola de carne chillona.

—¡Near, dices eso porque cuidas tus intereses! Al fin y al cabo, hablas de tu hijo. — Recriminó Otelo.

-¿Mi qué…?-Near no pudo terminar la frase. Le parecía demasiado increíble el haber llegado a usar la lógica en semejante problema. Su inteligencia se ofuscaba tan sólo en respirar el mismo aire que ellos. Escapaba porque era necesario hacerlo.

—Me voy. — Declaró, y en eso estaba, cuando llegó a oír en el umbral de la puerta, una última pregunta de Andrómeda.

—¿Qué rol jugaría Matt en la familia?

—Uno feo. Se tiraría a Mello y Near encontraría evidencias a prueba de idiotas, para encerrarlo de por vida. Acabaría siendo la puta de algún tipo musculoso durante el resto de su miserable existencia. — Fue la respuesta de Otelo.

—De hecho, creo que Near se limitaría a pedir el divorcio.

—¡Pero tienen hijos! Además, sería mucho papeleo…

Near estuvo más que agradecido de abandonar el cuarto, porque así ya no pudo escuchar el resto de teorías sobre cómo se le desarrollaría esa hipotética vida unida a la de Mello. Aunque por otro lado, Otelo tenía buenos motivos para ser receloso (independientemente de que sus ideas fuesen irracionales): si ellos dieran a luz una progenie, probablemente ésta sería el inicio de una nueva élite en lo que concierne a inteligencia. De hecho, se encontró sorprendido de que Wammy´s House no hubiera intentado combinar material genético de ambos, para crear una suerte de Detective Supremo. Los adelantos tecnológicos en el campo de la genética han llegado a dar resultados sorprendentes. A pesar de eso, quedaban inconvenientes, tales como el hecho de que Mello y él mismo eran hombres, por lo que habría que buscar una madre sustituta para que cargara al niño. Y no sería lo único: Probablemente Mello sufriría un desorden de naturaleza emocional eventualmente y tarde o temprano decidiría secuestrar al hijo de ambos para huir lo más lejos posible de…

Con frecuencia le sucedía a Near eso de quedarse perdido en sus propias ideas, mirando el suelo, por lo que tuvo la suerte de ver el pie de Mello antes de que tropezaran. Por la agria expresión que aquel llevaba, adivinó que también había cobrado su cuota de burlas por lo que iba de la víspera y era obvio que golpearía a la siguiente persona que tuviera la desgracia de llevarlo al límite. Obviamente, lo mejor hubiese sido disculparse y seguir el camino interrumpido antes de que el temperamento de Mello le jugara una mala pasada, pero no pudo moverse, las palabras sobre sus hijos alcohólicos le resonaban en el cráneo todavía.

—¿Te pasa algo? Te me quedas mirando…— Gruñó Mello.

—No tiene caso que te lo diga, pero…— A Near se le ocurrió de repente la mejor forma de hacer que la justicia llegara a ese lugar. —parece que tus caderas más anchas que las mías, así que sería mucho más simple si tú cargaras al bebé y no yo.

Pudo ver la boca de Mello caer al suelo de incredulidad, mientras que éste se le acercaba para preguntarle más detalladamente:

—¿Te drogaste?

—No.

—¿Nadie le puso algo ilegal a tu desayuno?

—Hasta donde sé, no actúo bajo efecto de ninguna sustancia.

—¿Y de dónde sacaste semejante locura?

—No veo la necesidad de discutir, pero si gustas, Otelo está en la sala de juegos, por allá cerca de la entrada, al final del pasillo y ha estado diciendo que un vestido de boda te quedaría mejor que a mí.

—¿Qué cosas dijo? Estás loco, Near.— Por el tono que usó Mello, probablemente aquel estado no era algo que condenara. Habría cosas peores desde su perspectiva y eso alegró a Near.

—Estoy al tanto de eso. Que tengas un buen día. — Near comenzó a caminar hasta los pasillos en dirección contraria, sin poder evitar que se le ocurrieran ideas para hacer que Mello usara el vestido, porque esa clase de atuendos que llevaba siempre no le hacían justicia.

—¡Near! — Mello parecía tener algo que decirle todavía.

Al darse vuelta, lo encontró con una expresión resuelta en el rostro.

—Tú cargarías los bebés. Con esa ropa no te sería un problema.

Near suspiró, sin llegar a distinguir su propia locura de la de Mello. Supuso que ambas iban de la mano.

—Me parece bien, pero ¿y Otelo?

—Su muerte será instantánea.— Mello esbozó una sonrisa retorcida y retomó viaje hacia el cuarto de juegos. No había pasado un medio minuto antes de que resonara una discusión breve, algo que se rompía y pasos de alguien que corre, en un vano intento de escape, tras un grito agudo. Near no prestó demasiada atención, a pesar de que se sintió feliz de saber que Mello y él no hacían mal dueto. Su existencia volvía a ser más que soportable. Tal vez era ese uno de los motivos por los cuales L. amaba tanto a la justicia.

**Author's Note:**

> «Near and Mello Sitting in a Tree» es de Flamika.


End file.
